Partners In Crime
by 99luftballonsx.o.x
Summary: Brooke Reynolds is a runaway. Simply because running away from her problems is what she did best. And after running into Barricade, they've been inseparable, both coping with the pain of their pasts. They depended on eachother. They ranaway togther. But when they run into the Autobts, will they find out there's more to her than her crazy criminial streak? (Eventual pairing).
1. From The Start

**So… hi! This was just a random idea I had floatin' around in my head all through 6****th**** period. *Shrugs* oh well, please review if you like it or not! It won't interfere with **_**Unexpected **_**at all. **

Chapter 1:

My heart was hammering in my chest, there were loud sirens and shouts behind me, but I ignored them as I ran faster. I ran to my legs felt numb and my lungs burned, and I _loved _the feeling. The excitement of being on the move and the pure adrenaline rush that pushed me to run faster. The sirens grew louder, and I could see flashes of red and blue behind me, and I rolled my eyes, quickly pulling into an alley. The alley was dark, with only a dumpster and a large, metal, fence. The sirens sounded like they were coming closer, and I muttered curses as I threw my dark backpack over the fence. I grunted, as I climbed up the fence as fast and quickly jumped down, grabbing my backpack and began to run again. I took another right down a mostly empty street, and cursed again when I could see the red and blue lights in the corner of my vision. I snuck into another small corner between stores and held my breath as the police cars crept by, driving slowly through the street.

"Come on….come on." I muttered, I could hear my heart pounding, the pulse making my head ache.

Finally, the cop cars where gone and I sighed in relief. I poked my head out of the small corner, looking both ways before quickly sprinting across the street . I crawled carefully through a weary brick wall, and into an abandoned building's parking lot.

I collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths as the high adrenaline I was running on drained out of me. I shuffled through my backpack, looking for the item when I heard a familiar growl of an engine and looked up, smirking at the Mustang police cruiser with the words _'To punish and enslave' _written on it's left side.

"Took you long enough." I muttered as the passenger door swung open.

Barricade chuckled as I climbed in, and the door shut as he took off.

"_Did you get what I asked?" _ He asked as I shuffled through my backpack again.

"Yup," I said with a wicked grin, "And a few other things."

I opened the brown bag that was filled with mineral gems, crystals, and rocks….or what looked like a rock anyway. Some were smooth and round, other were jagged, others were shiny and others were very dull. _Why Barricade took so much interest in these that he had me steal them from a science museum was beyond me…as long as I got to keep the pretty crystals._

A small compartment opened up, and I put the bag inside and his compartment closed shut. Frenzy hopped up from the back seat, snuggling into my lap and muttering happily, I smiled as I pet the top of his head, giggling slightly as he purred to the touch.

Barricade gave an annoyed sound, _" Stop babying him."_

I smirked, "Why? Everyone needs a little love and compassion sometimes."

Barricade just snorted, _"We do not need such foolishness."_

I rolled my eyes, "Love ya too Cade. May I ask why you made me bust my aft to get those?"

"_With the right amount of tools, I can convert the minerals with these elements inside the rock to an equivalent of Energon. Frenzy and I are running low."_

"Oh." I said nodding, before smiling back down at Frenzy who was curled up like a cat on my lap, his red-gleaming optics half open and a content look on his face. Barricade growled something which I chose to ignore.

"So, where are we off to next?" I asked.

"A motel just sixteen miles from here. You can rest there and we'll depart first thing in the morning."

I nodded before leaning back into my seat, and mumbled a 'thank you' when Barricade activated his seat warmers.

My life wasn't perfect growing up, if anything it was _far _from it. My dad walked out on my mother just when she found out she was pregnant with me, I guess he didn't want to stick around to raise me or something. When I was eleven, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and only two years later did she pass away. After that, I was _supposed _to be sent off to live with my grandparents, but I couldn't take any more of the pain and hurt, and emptiness. So, I chose to get out of town. That's when I became a runaway. I remembered that day clearly….

_I was scared, and upset and my face was stained with tears as I walked down the street, deciding to leave before my grandparents could pick me up. The same black backpack was on my back with as much clothes and snacks I could pack into it. I noticed a strange man behind me, and my heart quickly picked up speed. I remembered he was tall, with dark shades and a trench coat, only walking some feet behind me. _

_Strangers, I hated strangers. I quickly took a sharp turn and ran down the street, not looking back until I hit the woods. As soon as I was a few feet into the woods, and my legs ached is when I slowed to a walk as I nervously walked through the woods. Now, I know maybe going through the woods was probably not the smartest thing to do, but with so much emotions welling up inside me, I couldn't think clearly and trudged deeper into the forest._

_After a few hours, It was getting darker and I kept walking. My legs had small cuts and bruises from the thorns and sharp branches, and my stomach growled a bit, I quickly took out an apple and munched in silence as I continued my trek. Then, there was a loud crashing sound, so loud that a high-pitched shrill filled my ears with pain._

_I winced, automatically covering my ears to keep from going practically deaf from the sound. The ground shook furiously and I stumbled around before, falling to my knees as loud bang filled the air. As I staggered to get up, I heard a crackling noise and looked up to see trees ahead of me fall forwards and I dodged as many as I could. _

_Scared and confused, I bolted forward still avoiding trees that fell until I hit a clearing and the woods was silent again. What could all that noise have been? I thought as I shakily stood, swallowing nervously as I examined my tiny cuts. __At first it was silent, and then a loud crash that made my heart jump into my throat as what looked like two….giant, HUGE, MECHANICAL ROBOTS STOOD INFRONT OF ME! Or well, they wrestled around a bit, before one brought out a giant cannon, the other one quickly following suit. I opened my mouth, but only a small whimper escaped me as I stood rigidly still and watched in horror as the BIG, metal robots duked it out. I'm not sure if It was real or not, but I certainly was NOT sticking around to find out._

_I clumsily ran back in the woods, screaming like I was being stabbed. I don't know if the robots had heard me or not, but I still kept screaming and running and pushed branches and low tree leaves out of the way. I burst through another pair of trees before ending up in the same sight. Only this time, One robot was there with blue strange liquid leaking out in various places. With the moonlight, I could see his black and white armor, but when his eyes locked on me, I jerked slightly, they were red. And they were glowing._

_The robot growled menacingly at me. I wanted to run, but couldn't find any energy left in me. So I collapsed to my knees, and cried. I sobbed loudly in front of the robot, and He didn't say or do anything. He just stared at me, his piercing red eyes not leaving me for one moment. After a few more painful minutes, I finally sniffled, wiping the tears from my face and sighed tiredly. _

"_P-please," I stuttered, "P-p-please…..don't h-h-hurt me…"_

_He just rolled his bright, red eyes, muttering something about 'weak and fragile humans'. _

_I looked back at him, studying his face. Even though I was still scared, I was slightly amazed at how his whole body was made entirely out of metal! This…this creature was obviously not man-made._

"_W-who are y-y-you? W-what are you?!" I blurted out._

_He just scoffed, "The names Barricade, puny little human femme."_

My eyes widened and I jerked awake, my head a bit dizzy from the memory. I looked down at Frenzy to see him give me a worried look.

"S-sister n-n-not well?" Frenzy asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm okay." I looked up and out of the window, we were in another parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the dashboard.

"_The motel. Are you sure you're okay?" _Barricade asked, a serious tone set in his voice.

I laughed nervously, dismissing him with a wave of my hand.

"I'm fine. I probably need more sleep though." I said, then looked back down at Frenzy.

"S-s-sister b-be safe, y-y-yes?" He stuttered.

I smiled, kissing the top of his helm. "Yes, I'll be safe. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The door swung open and I slowly got out, the chilly air of the almost-fall taking it's turn. I patted the hood before quickly walking off to the inside of the warm lobby of the motel. I checked in, before walking up the stairs, not really in the mood to take an elevator and went to my room, 13A, sliding the card through the slit before the door clicked open and I walked over to the bed, immediately falling on to it. I snuggled into the covers, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes fluttered open again, and I yawned as I sat up, stretching my arms from sleeping on them. I checked the time on the digital alarm clock next to my nightstand, _7:27. _I groaned as I slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, quickly taking a shower.

As soon as I had dried off, and changed into a new pair of clothes, I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my black backpack which was lying on the floor. I shuffled around, looking for something to eat and was satisfied when I found a granola bar and an apple. After I tidied my room, and slung my backpack on my shoulders, I left the room and returned to key/card downstairs. I then walked back into the parking lot where Barricade turned his engine on.

I slid into the passenger's seat again, and the seat belt slid into place.

"_Did you recharge well?" _Barricade asks seriously again and I nodded, a bit annoyed.

"_Did you eat properly?" _He asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, let's get out of here." I grumbled as the engine revved before pulling out of the parking lot and was down the road.

Frenzy once again crawled into my lap, and I smiled as I patted his head.

"Where are we going now?"

"_To Seattle Washington, there is another source of Energon I tracked from there."_

I nodded again, as Barricade turned on to a empty highway, and he increased speed. Everything was fine for a while, I occasionally talked about random things, Barricade complained about me _"Treating Frenzy to much like a child,"_ and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Cade, can we listen to some tunes?" I asked an hour later.

He sounded like he was about to answer, but the car jerked, and Frenzy sat up. Muttering rapidly in Cybertronian.

"_Frag." _Barricade cursed.

"What? What's happening?" I asked, frantically looking left and right out the windows.

"_I sense two Autobot signatures coming close. We're being chased." _

**Wooah! Most words I'd ever written in a chapter! Like I said, please review on what you think! Please?**


	2. Chased

**TatteredAngel42- Thanks so much! I'm super glad you liked it!**

**Freddie4153- I will, hope u like it!**

**Jazzy the Jazz- Thanks! Hehe…**

**AngelWings5952- long time no comment. Thanks for the review!**

**So, I was really happy when I checked and you guys liked it! So, I will continue with this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Chased

I raised an eyebrow as Barricade cursed again, increasing speed. _Autobots? What are Autobots? _There was another rev of an engine and I half turned around to see a GMC Topkick along with a Chevy Camaro speeding after us.

I turned back to the front, glaring at the dashboard. "Barricade, what is going _on?" _

"_The slaggers were either tracking me down, or was on patrol and found me by some dumb luck."_

"Why would these people want you?" I asked.

"_Not 'people', another Cybertronian faction called the Autobots. They are the rivals of my old faction."_

My heart leapt in my chest, and I clenched my hands into fists. _No way was I gonna let these stupid Autobots hurt Barricade or Frenzy. My closest friends….my only family left._

A shot rang out, and Barricade swerved violently to the left, barely dodging the shot. I shrieked as Frenzy muttered in panic as Barricade growled. We almost fell off the road and into the high grass of the fields.

"_Frenzy, take Brooke and get out, now!"_

"Abso-freaking-lutely not!" I snapped.

"_Brooke, that was not an option."_

"I'm not letting you face them alone!" I protested.

"_I can fight them, but in order to do that, I need to transform!" _He said in frustration, swerving again to dodge another shot.

I sighed, _I hated it when Barricade wins the arguments. _Before I could say anything else to protest, Barricade's passenger's door flew open and his seat tilted a little to throw me out, along with Frenzy jumping out. I tumbled and rolled, a bit before finally landing on my back. The two odd cars zooming right past me.

"Ow." I groaned sitting up slowly, I had a few scratches on my arms and a nasty headache forming, but other than that, I was okay.

I jerked and shrieked when I felt something cling to my leg. I looked down, relieved to see that it was only Frenzy, muttering sadly.

"You okay Frenzy?" I asked, petting his head.

"F-F-Frenzy only s-sl-slightly damaged. Is s-s-sister o-okay?"

"Sister's okay." I said, standing up slowly, "We gotta help Cade."

There was a loud crash as I spun around to see Barricade transforming, and the two other cars transformed as well. One was a small, yellow robot with black and yellow striped and a small cannon. I swallowed nervously as I looked at the other one, which was far more _intimidating. _It looked like a walking arsenal, giant cannons for hands, thick black armor, and bright blue eyes. Infact, they both had bright blue eyes…er optics or whatever Barricade calls them.

The yellow robot charged at him, and Barricade easily dodged a swung to his head and kicked him in the sides. _Funny, it reminded me a lot of the first time I met him. _They began fighting, and luckily Barricade was winning until the walking arsenal fired a shot from his dreadful cannons that knocked Barricade off his feet.

He fell with a large crash, the blue liquid leaking from his abdomen. Barricade let out a pained howl. I bit my lip to stop the scream that bubbled in my throat and clenched my jaw. _Alright, that robot just made my death list. _

I sprang into action, quickly running into the scene as the black robot prepared to fire again. Frenzy yelled something, but I ignored the little bot as I hit concrete and also ignored the pain vibrating in my head. _I have to help him!_

I ran into the scene, and nearly missed a large black foot that stomped the ground and sent me airborne. I landed with a hard _thud _on the road, I swore I heard one of my ribs crack. I stood up shakily, a warm substance which I quickly assumed was blood, oozed down the side of my head and I bit back a scream of pain as pain shot up from every part of my body.

"HEY YOU PIECES OF TIN CANS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I hollered, and the both the robots froze, before turning around quickly.

The black robot groaned and the yellow one just stared at me in awe.

"Great, another squishy witness." He grumbled.

I turned my angry glare at him, "_Excuse me?! _You will not call me that! I am a fragging _human, _with a name!" I yelled. I always hated it when Barricade called me that.

The yellow robot chirped in surprise as the other one narrowed its blue glowing eyes at me. Taking a menacing step forward.

"Why, you little-"

"Touch her, and I'll rip your spark out, Ironhide!" Barricade snarled, interrupting him.

The black robot named Ironhide looked back at him, a surprised expression on his face.

"A Decepticon? Protecting a _human?_" He said.

"I am a neutral. I no longer want any place in this fragging war!" Barricade growled out.

Ironhide looked at him, then at me, then at him again, before giving his comrade a long look. The yellow robot shook his head, shrugging. Anger still boiled inside me as I looked at Barricade, struggling to sit up. _They hurt him, they will pay for it!_

"I'm called backup, I can't deal with this," Ironhide says a minute later before turning back to Barricade and pointing his giant cannon at his head. My whole body twitched in anger.

"As for you," He sneered, "Surrender or perish."

An angry howl escaped me as I lunged forward, running straight for Ironhide, when I was immediately swooped off the ground by a pair of big metal hands. Shocked, I looked up at my captor to see it was that yellow robot again. He grabbed me in a way that pinned my arms to the side, with one hand completely closed around me.

"_Calm down…little…lady." _He says, switching from a western accent to a part of a song. _Why did he talk like this? _

I glared at him, and noticed he had no mouth to actually speak. _Oh, that's why, _I thought inside my head before angrily thrashing and squirming to get free.

"Let me go you lunatic! Let me _go!" _I growled.

"Bumblebee, watch her." Ironhide said before looking back at Barricade.

"Surrender or-"

"I surrender." Barricade interrupted again.

Ironhide gave him a long look, as if trying to kill him with a glare, before slowly retracting the cannon and grumbling something. I instantly sighed in relief once the cannon was gone and Barricade stood up again.

"Hand me the girl, now." He barked.

"I don't trust you." Ironhide sneered.

"I don't give a frag if you trust me or not! She is my charge, hand her over!" He snapped.

I then wriggled again, pounding my fists as hard as I can on his hand. "Let me go! Let me go now!"

Finally, the yellow bot crouched over, and let me slide off his hands. I clumsily stood to my feet, before running over to Barricade as fast as I could, the blood still running from the side of my head.

"Cade?! Are you okay?!" I asked frantically, once I was near his feet.

"Damaged, but fine." He answered.

Frenzy ran over to us and Ironhide growled again. I smiled and picked Frenzy up as he muttered rapidly.

"Frenzy, didn't I tell you to stay with her?" Barricade said in a condescending tone and Frenzy frowned.

"It was my fault, I wanted to help you." I said before Frenzy could speak.

Barricade shook his head, "That was dangerous and stupid. I had it all under control."

"Is that what you call almost getting blown to pieces?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Barricade grumbled something under his breath before shaking his head again. He then reached down, and picked up me and Frenzy.

"You are bleeding." He says with a grimace on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping some of the blood on my cheek.

There was a large amount of engines and I turned my head to see a lot of other cars coming. _Aw crap, we're they all robots too? _As soon as they were infront of us, the transformed and I groaned, but Barricade brung me closer to his chest.

Ironhide walked up to the huge, _and when I mean huge, I mean REALLY HUGE red and blue flamed robot._

"Optimus," Ironhide says in a more respectful tone, "We have a situation."

**Hoped you liked it! I had fun writing it, please review!**

eHe H


	3. Tongue Tied

**So**,** I have the song "Tongue Tied" by Grouplove stuck inside my head. So, that's what I'm naming the chapter. Btw, don't own Transformers, just my OC and plot! Enjoys!**

**c**hapter 3: Tongue Tied

I walked backwards until I was at the edge of Barricade's hand, a shiver ran up my body before I could stop it. Barricade must've noticed, because he brung his hand closer to his optics to see me, a worried expression on his metal face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm okay. It's just, there's so _many_ of them." I whispered.

"Don't worry, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can leave." He whispered back.

After Ironhide was done talking to the huge robot, which I assumed just by the sheer size and regal pouring from him that he was the leader turned and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. They slowly began to approach us and I shivered again, feeling the goosebumps make their way up my arms. _What is with these bots?_

"You do not need to fear us. My name, is Optimus Prime." The blue and red flamed bot spoke. _It was so deep! Even for a robot..._

"I'm Brooke Reynolds." I mumbled, grasping Frenzy a bit tighter.

He smiled at me, "It is very nice to meet you. "

I sighed, "Really? I wish I could say the same."

I could tell Cade was chuckling because his frame shook slightly and I looked up at him and smiled. A tingly sensation went up my chest, and I folded my arms across myself. Just then a bright yellow robot with medical lights on his shoulders walked up beside Optimus on the left. Ironhide on the right.

"My scans have shown that the femme has taken a serious hit to the head which would leave to serious migranes. She will also need stitches for the wound on the side of her head."

I winced at his words, it reminded me of the pain that shot up from my ribs.

"She also has a slight fracture in the right side of her rib cage." He adds. _No dip._

Barricade picked me up carefully and planted me on his shoulder, I scooted closer to his head, ignoring the pain in my chest. Frenzy sat along beside me.

"Take it easy." Barricade rumbled and I rolled my eyes playfully.

" So...what do we do about this?" Ironhide asks minutes later.

"I have an idea," I spoke up, "How about you and your little _autobots_ turn around and leave us alone."

"You have several injuries that need tending." Optimus says.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll live. "

"You will also have to be questioned, _both of you will. _To make sure that you are not conspiring with the Decepticons."

"Didn't I already mentioned I am a neutral?" Barricade grumbled and I frowned at them.

"And...what if we don't want to go?" I asked uneasily.

"I am sorry, but this is not an option." Optimus replies before the bright yellow bot could answer.

I sighed in frustration. _How are we even going to get out of this situation? _They began to speak in low clicks and whirs which Cade told me was their native language. I didn't bother pretending to be interested in the conversation and began playing with the pointy metal sticking out from his helm. Frenzy was in my lap again, careful to not press to much on my ribs.

After what seemed like forever, they finally switch back to English and I looked back at the Autobots.

"Then it is settled," Optimus said in a what seemed like a slightly frustrated tone, "Barricade will remain in the brigs until deemed trustworthy, as for Brooke Reynolds, you will remain in the Med Bay, under heavy security."

_How did I go from a witness to a prisoner that fast? _I let go of the metal edge and fumed at them.

"A, what is a Med Bay? B, Why does Barricade need to be locked up when he clearly isn't a Decepticon anymore? Seriously, for some advanced, genius, alien race, that wasn't a very smart idea."

"Brooke." Barricade groaned and I shot him a look. _Was he seriously reprimanding me right now? While I'm trying to get him out of the brig?_

"It is all we can do for now." Optimus replies, still in his regal voice. _I'm surprised he hasn't snapped yet, it must take a whole lot to get this guy mad...or even just annoyed._

On the other hand, Ironhide was glaring and muttering threats to blast us under his breath. The bright yellow robot glared at us too with icy cold blue optics. I was used to getting glares like these and didn't even flinch when Ironhide's glare intensified. Instead, I matched him with my own type of glare. A glare mixed with hatred and a dark promise.

After all the glaring and staring is over, Optimus finally sighs and says, "Autobots, roll out."

They transform back into their alt modes and I watched in amazement. Then I looked back at Barricade as they all started their engines.

"Cade," I whispered, "Should we make a run for it? If we leave fast, we can loose them on the freeway."

He just snorted, "Highly unlikely. And plus, if we do run, they'll assumed what they're already accusing us as, plotting with the Cons."

"But we're not! And what right do they have anyway to just take us away like that? We weren't doing anything illegal by their standards." I argued.

"The only reason why I am agreeing is because your hurt, and if anybot can fix you, it's Ratchet. I...do trust him. After that, we'll come up with an escape plan."

I nodded, a familiar sly smile spreading on my face as I walked back into Cade's palm with Frenzy and let him lower us to the ground. It was that same rush of excitement I felt when I was running from the cops earlier, that same burst of energy. When it came to coming up with stealthy, smooth escape plans, me and Cade were best for the jobs. I had no worry that we wouldn't escape, and I am already plotting revenge against Ironhide.

Barricade slowly transformed down into his Mustang police cruiser and I carefully got in, and shut the door softly. He strapped me in before turning on his own engine and following the Autobots. I couldn't keep my eyes off the road behind us, _our freedom behind us._

_~ A few hours later ~_

_"Brooke, get up." _ A familiar voice said, and I jerked awake my eyes wide as I scan everywhere around me. _Where am I?! Am I alone? I don't want to be alone!_

I then realize that my heart was racing in my chest and the air felt heavy, beads of sweat dripped down my neck and forehead.

_"Brooke, remain calm. I am here, you need to breathe!" _ A voice shouted but it was growing distant for the only thing I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart.

A shriek escaped me before I knew it and I pulled my knees up to my chest rocking back and forth. _I don't want to be alone ! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

_"Brooke! Calm down, breathe!"_ I remembered who's voice was crying out, It was Barricade.

My vision became clear again and I looked around to see Frenzy glowing red optics filled with worry as he muttered in Cybertronian, and the soothing sound of Barricade's engine. Sometimes I would wake up with temporary amnesia, and forget where I am or what I did the other day. My memories were still blurry, but I focused on the sound of Barricade's engine. _He always did this for me when I woke up screaming and freaking out._

_"Brooke...are you calm?"_He asked, moments later.

"I'm alright," I let out an exasperated breath, "Just...thought I was alone."

_"I will never leave you. I am always here." _ He said and I smiled softly, before leaning back in the seat again.

_"I woke you up because Ratchet wants you at the Med Bay. This is the farthest I can go, but I did managed to get them to allow Frenzy to stay with you."_

I patted the dashboard, "Thanks Cade."

The door swung open, and I slowly got out, Frenzy following. I then turned back to the car. "Uh...where's the Med Bay?"

_"Down the hall, take a right turn, and the first hangar on the left." _He instructed.

I nodded and bend down to pick up Frenzy, and Barricade only groaned slightly. I smiled, "Will you be here when I come back?"

_"I don't know. They might take me to an interrogation while you are being treated."_

I shivered at the word _'interrogation', _It didn't sound like it was going to be a walk in the park. As much as I wanted to run back inside him and tell him to 'floor it,' I take in a noisy breath and continued walking to the Med Bay, silently praying that their medic was a nice guy.

**This ones a little shorter than usual but I think it gets the point across. Eh. Anyway, review, review, review my friends!**


	4. Doctors

**Jazzy the jazz- haha, thanks!**

**Kakashishot- Yep, the escape plans gonna be good.**

**Shaddowdarkcloud- I will! Here's the next chapter!**

**SideswipeGirl78- Thank you. I'm glad that you updated!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Doctors

_Remember when I hoped that their medic was a nice guy? I was dead wrong. _ Turns out, their medic is a robot! That same bright, almost fluorescent yellow bot with the medical lights on his shoulders. _Could this place get any more strange?_

I stopped in my tracks, watching the giant robot as he moved about. He shuffled through tools and tinkered with something large and metal while muttering to himself in clicks and whirrs. I stood still, wondering how long it would take him to notice me. Then a large wrench dropped from the tool box and landed with a thundering _clank. _ I jumped, gasping loudly as my heart raced in my chest. _That scared the crap out of me!_

"Slaggit!" Ratchet growled, before hearing my gasp and turned around, his optics locking on me.

I fixed him with a glare, "You startled me!"

"My apologies," He grumbled as he bent down to pick up the wrench in one hand, and scooped me up into his palm in the other.

I held on to the his index finger as he moved towards the berth. He then placed me on the berth before dropping the wrench back in the tool box. I folded my arms across my chest, as I felt him scan me again.

"I need you to lay down on the berth so I can assess your injuries better." He said.

I shook my head, "No way am I going to lay down on this thing!"

The large robot sighed, "I am only trying to help you."

I scoffed, _"Help me?_ Your Autobot buddies are the reason why I am injured in the first place!"

His optics grew dimmer and I could tell he was furious, I smirked.

"If I recall from the scene, you were the one who ran into battle." He says, I could tell he was biting back something he really wanted to say instead. _He doesn't seem as patient as Optimus. I wonder how far I could push his buttons._

"That's because they were _attacking _Barricade! I had to help him, I couldn't watch him be destroyed." I snapped.

The robot just rolled his optics, "That was foolish. What could you _possibly_ do against two Cybertronians?"

I clenched my jaw at his smug look. _Now I was getting pissed off. _"I don't like it when people underestimate me."

"And I don't like patients who talk back." He growled.

"Well tough for you, cuz I don't like listening." I retorted.

"I can change that." He said, and picked up a wrench in the blink of an eye, hovering it dangerously close to me.

I took a step backwards, my heart rate increasing again. "B-Barricade would k-k-kill you."

_Great, now I sound like Frenzy._

"Will he? He can't do that if he's in the brig."

I uncrossed my arms, my hands balling tightly into fists. "Do it…I dare you."

He glared at me for a long time, before sighing in frustration and throwing the wrench at the opposite wall, another clanking sound echoing throughout the giant medical wing. This time I didn't even flinch, my sly smirk returning to my lips.

"Just please get on the berth and stop arguing." He grumbled before turning around to shift through a crate of things I couldn't quite see.

I walked over to the berth, slowly climbing in and laying down. I suppressed a groan of relief, it felt really good to not be on my feet, they were killing me. He then comes over again, with a small syringe, filled with clear yellow liquid.

"What's that?" I asked immediately, my muscles tensed which brung back the pain in my ribs.

He sighed again, "It is a painkiller."

"Oh." I mumbled, before shifting into a more comfortable position, closing my eyes as I felt it prick me in the shoulder, my toes curled but I said nothing. _The one thing I hated the most about hospitals were needles._

I sighed in relief when it was over, and a warm, fuzzy feeling started to seep into me. It was…..surprisingly pleasant, though I've never had painkillers before, so I wasn't sure how they felt. My muscles completely relaxed, and I the corners of my vision blurred. _Wait a minute….was painkillers supposed to do that?_

A drowsy feeling settled in my head, and my eyelids felt heavy, I then yawned loudly. Ratchet made a noise, that sounded _a lot _like a snort and I lazily turned my head to him, the drowsy feeling increasing. _What the heck was in that painkiller? _ I yawned again, and my eyelids drooped to the point that it was a fight trying to keep them open, I couldn't even feel my limbs anymore. Something was definitely wrong here!

_Wait a minute! ….Did that fragger sedate me?! _I yawned again, and my vision blurred even further answered my question. _He did. _

I was going to yell at him, but I didn't know his name.

"R….robot…..what…..did…..you put….." I trailed off, my words starting to slur.

"My name is Ratchet, and I am sorry, but it is the only way I can continue with your injuries."

_If he knocked me out?! Seriously?!_

"I'm…gonna…..kill…you." I slurred.

He just rolled his optics, "Don't fight it. You need the rest anyway."

_Fight it! Fight the drugs Brooke! _Is what my mind chanted, but my body was strongly disagreeing, and before I knew it, my vision faded to darkness.

_~ Barricade's POV~_

I internally sighed as she wondered off with Frenzy. _This was my fault, she was hurt because of me. I should've been more aware of my sensors, I should've known the fragging human-loving-Autoscums would be here. _Now all I could do was hope to Primus that Ratchet would help her, the girl's too stubborn to admit she was in pain, but I could tell by the slight limp in her walk.

My engine growled in frustration, as I drove out of the medical wing and into the Main Hangar where Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were there. As soon as I pulled up to them, I transformed fast and glared at them all.

"Did Brooke make it safely to the Med Bay?" Optimus asked and I nodded silently.

He then looks at Ironhide, who was fuming at me and Bumblebee who looked bored.

"I am sorry Barricade, but a lot of the others refused to have you anywhere but the brig. You will have to be questioned there."

I rolled my optics, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Optimus nodded and started walking, Ironhide close behind him and Bumblebee motioned for me to walk first, so I did, and he followed.

We walked silently through a couple of hallways, before finally turning to a large Cybetronian-sized door, and Optimus wrote in the code. The doors hissed before splitting in half and slid open where there were about five large cells. I grunted as I walked in front of them, to the first cell and walked inside of it.

There was a simple berth, with a recharge cable, but other than that, it was completely empty. After I was done scanning, I turned back around to face them, I folded my arms across my chassis.

"Well? Ask away." I deadpanned.

Optimus sighed nodded, "Well, to start, we'd like to know when you met the girl."

I didn't have to shuffle through my memory file to answer that.

"I found her approximately two years and four months ago. I battled with Sideways in the woods of Northern California when I saw her there. She was obvious scared out of her mind and I was surprised when she actually spoke to me. I wanted to scare her off, but she refused to leave and quickly got used to me. She stopped all my leaking energon wires and surprisingly fixed my wounds. I told her that I was in debt to her and that I would repay her whenever I could. I even transformed back into a car and offered her a ride to the city, but she said she wanted to stay with me.

She told me something happened that she wanted to forget, that is why she ran away in the first place. At first, I tried every way I could to get rid of her, I even used my holoform on one! But she stubbornly refused everytime, and I eventually just had to live with it. She then became my charge, and I promised to protect her and be there for her." I finished, ignoring the astonished looks on all their faces.

"That enough for you?" I snapped.

Optimus straightened up seconds later and nodded, "Now. Can you tell us anything you know about the Decepticons upcoming plans?"

**Hey! Thanks for reading, please review! **


	5. Planning

**Sorry that this update was late. Had a heck of a Thanksgiving and had to post another chapter to my other story before this one. **

**Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Planning

_~ Brooke's POV ~_

My eyes opened, and I sat up immediately, looking around my surroundings for something familiar. I was breathing heavily again, and I could feel my heart rate again. _Calm down Brooke. You have to remain calm. _I chanted the words inside my head, but the only problem was...Barricade's engine wasn't here to calm me.

Suddenly, loud footsteps filled the air, and Ratchet was beside me, already scanning me. Once he was done, he frowned at his results and then looked back at me.

"Brooke, what is the matter? My scans shows the increase in cardiovascular activity and respiration problems."

_He couldn't just say I was freaking out? He makes it sound like I have some rare disease. _I coughed, and begin gasping for breath. I stood shakily to my feet, trying desperately to calm myself. _Ratchet was NOT helping!_

"I have searched the Internet. The closest I can classify this as, is an _anxiety_ attack. Do you have anxiety?" He asked.

_Do I? It would surely explain waking up freaking out or having panic attacks when I get too worried or upset. But it doesn't explain the temporary amnesia..._ As soon as I regain breathe, I sighed.

"I...I really don't know what's wrong with me." I said, staring at the floor.

"Anxiety is an emotional disorder that can come from many things. Is there a specific reason for why you think you might have it?" He asked.

_My mom died. My dad left. I was alone. _I knew the grim answers, but instead just shrugged, shaking my head.

Ratchet sighed, "I will have to report this to Optimus."

_Optimus? He isn't my guardian! If anything, Barricade should be the next person to know! ...Speaking of which._

"Where is Barricade?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"He is being questioned in the brig." Ratchet answered.

I was about to respond when something vibrates from my back pocket, making a loud humming sound. I jumped, a half-gasp-half-shriek escaping me before I pulled out the object only to find it a small, black BlackBerry. _It was Frenzy. I forgot he was with me._

"Frenzy, you okay?" I asked, placing the phone beside me so he could transform.

"B-B-Barricade heard s-s-sister's d-distress. H-he wants Frenzy t-to c-c-check on y-you." He stuttered.

Ratchet scoffed, "I had it all under control."

I ignored Ratchet, sitting down next to Frenzy and he scurried into my lap.

"Tell Cade I'm okay. I'll be fine...for now anyways." I whispered, even though I was pretty sure Ratchet could hear.

"W-w-will d-do." Frenzy said, and I watched as his crimson optics dimmed before returning back to it's bright red state.

I smiled, kissing the top of his helm before turning to Ratchet.

"Can I go now? I'm hungry." I lied. A_ctually I was going to find Barricade and come up with an escape plan. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let me go if I said that._

Ratchet nodded, bringing his palm closer to the berth and I carefully stepped inside his hand, Frenzy right beside me. He placed me on the ground, giving me directions but I didn't bother to listen. I just nodded absentmindently and walked out of the Med Bay.

I wandered around until I found a restroom, and walked inside, locking the stall door.

"Alright Frenzy, call Barricade for me." I whispered to the tiny bot.

Frenzy nodded silently, before transforming into his Blackberry form. I lifted the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

_"Yes Brooke?" _He says finally, his voice sounded a bit groggy.

I raised an eyebrow, but answered. "So, have you came up with an escape plan?"

_"Did Ratchet fix you?" _He asks.

I nodded, rubbing the band-aid that covered my stitches with my thumb. My head was reduced to just a dull throb now.

"Why are you changing the subject?" I asked.

_"...I haven't came up with one just yet. The interrogation took hours and as soon as they left, I feel into recharge."_

_He was asleep. _I frowned, feeling really bad for waking him up.

"I'm sorry Cade, I didn't mean to wake you. I can call back another time." I immediately said.

_"No need to feel guilty. I am well rested now."_

_It still didn't make me feel any better. _

"How'd the interrogation go?" I asked, now wanting to change the subject.

_"It was long and annoying. I don't know how many times I told them I have NO idea what the Cons are up to." _Barricade grumbled.

"Did you prove we aren't conspiring?" I asked.

_"Optimus and Bumblebee does. Ironhide...well, he's just a hard=headed fragger."_

I laughed, "He's almost as bad as Ratchet. Did you know that fragger _sedated _me?!"

Barricade growled, _"Ratchet is worst than Ironhide by a long shot. Have you eaten yet?"_

"Um...well," as if on cue, my stomach growls and embarrassment rises in me. "No."

Barricade sighed, _"Brooke, it is imperative that you eat."_

"Okay mom," I said rolling my eyes, "I'll meet up with you after."

_"Meet up? How the slag do you think you can sneak in and out of the brig without anyone noticing? Also, Optimus has this place coded."_

_The brig? He was in the brigs? _Anger replaced embarrassment and my eye twitched, my face warming up.

"They deem you no longer a threat yet they still keep you there?! What kind of good guys are these?!" I nearly yelled into the phone.

_"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been locked up." _He said, trying to calm me, but that only made me angrier.

"You shouldn't even be _locked up! _Both of us don't should be free to leave! Why are they keeping us?"

Barricade just scoffed, _"Simple. They want me to become a slaggin' Autobot."_

I rolled my eyes, "That's a lost cause. You hate every other human in this world except for me."

_"You got that right." _Barricade snarled.

I sighed, "We got to get out of here soon. I've only been here for less than a day and I feel like I'm going to crazy."

Barricade chuckled and I rolled my eyes again. My stomach growled again, and I decided that I would go find some food after this.

"_I heard your stomach again. Go eat." _He said, his voice much more firm.

"Love ya too Cade." I deadpanned.

_"I want you to be careful. Don't tell them anything of where we're going next if they ask you questions, and stay with Ratchet. I'm afriad not all of this places soldiers liked having you here. Don't do anything brash or reckless that'll get you in more trouble. I will call you again tonight, once I've thought of a full-proof plan." _He then says.

I nodded, another smirk was on my face, "Roger that."

After that, he disconnects, and I slide the phone in my pocket, walking out of the bathroom. As soon as we were out, I took Frenzy out and let him transform on the ground.

I sighed, looking down both hallways, "You remember Ratchet's directions?"

Frenzy nodded, and began walking down the right hall, I followed. _Be careful, _Barricade's words played through my head like a recorded message, _don't tell them anything of where we're going next if they ask you questions, and stay with Ratchet. _I raised my eyebrow at that last one, _Stay with Ratchet? Why of all bots did he want me to be with Ratchet? Optimus would've been a better option. _I shrugged my shoulders as we turned left and walked down yet another long hallway before reaching double doors.

I then looked down at Frenzy.

"I-i=is there s-s-something w-wrong sister?" Frenzy asked.

"I think it'd be best if you changed back into a phone. The guys in there probably won't react well if you walked in there with me like this."

Frnezy nodded and a second later he was my phone again. I smiled, bending down and picking up the phone before tucking it safely in my front pocket. He vibrated and I giggled as I opened the double doors. It was a medium-sized room with long rectangular tables filled with men in uniorms. _Geez, where there any women on this wack job of a base?_

I walked into the lunch line, grabbed a tray of what looked like soup before sitting a a smaller table, in a corner of the cafeteria. I began to eat quickly, ignoring the stares and glares of some of the men, and the loud whispers of others. _This was just middle school all over again. _I tightened my grip on my spoon untill my knuckles turned white, mentally cursing out the autobots who brought us here in the first place.

I kept my head down, until I heard another tray land on the table. I looked up, to see a man good-looking man with brown eyes and short brown hair. He was fairly tall with tanned skin and a warm smile on his face.

"Are you Brooke Reynolds?" He asked, his voice seemed pretty genuine.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I could feel the other's stares and glares hardening.

His smiled widened, "I'm William Lennox, but you can just call me Lennox."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I heard what happened, are you okay?"

_Don't tell them anything, _Barricade's words echoed through my head again. I just shrugged, dropping my eyes to my soup.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded silently again.

"For a person who's been hangin' around a Decepticon, you're a terrible liar." He said, and my eyes shot back up to him, my eyes narrowing.

"I am _not _a bad lair!" I said.

He laughed, his shoulders and head shaking. "Sure you aren't."

I glared at him while he laughed and waited untill he finally stopped before asking.

"What now? Are you going to drag me into the interrogation room and lock me up too?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended.

Lennox's smile faded and he shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry what happened to him, but I couldn't do anything about it. He's a Decepticon...and I don't have that kind of authority to the Autobots, Optimus does. If theres anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable here, I-"

"I have a suggestion," I interrupted, "If you're really worried about me, than you should convince the others to trust Barricade. He cares about me, and protects me. He's sick of this war and so am I, he won't do anything to hurt anyone."

He sighed, "I...I bleive you. I just wished it was that simple. Getting over 800 people to trust a Decepticon...it's close to impossible."

I looked back down at my soup, "Not everythings impossible."

**Sorry for the late update but here it is! Please, review! Please?**


	6. Revenge

**I'm sorry bout the really ate update. My other story, Unexpected Ch 27 explains it. Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Revenge

After we were done eating, I tried to part with Lennox but he refused and instead took my on a three hour tour throughout the areas I was permitted to go. I was tired and exhausted from all the walking ad my calves ached like crazy. I guess Lennox got the message when I yawned and started rubbing my eyes. He then escorted me all the way back to the Med Bay, even though I pretty much knew my way around already.

I was so tired that I didn't even protest when Ratchet scooped me up into his hands and placed me on the medical berth. I snuggled into the sterile-smelling sheets to the best that I could and closed my eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_~ Lennox's POV~ _

As soon as I was sure she was tucked into bed, I waved my goodbyes to Ratchet and left. I walked down the halls until I arrived at the Autobot Hangar where Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Epps and a few other officials. I climbed up the metal railing to the platform where the meeting was awaiting. As soon as I sat down in a seat next to Epps, the meeting began.

"Did you find out anymore information about Brooke Reynolds?" Optimus asked.

I sighed, "She...wasn't very open with me."

"This whole situation is still odd to me. How does a Decepticon like Barricade become affectionate for a _human?" _Wheeljack says and I shrugged.

"I still think they're conspiring." Ironhide grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think you're being _too _paranoid?"

"It might be paranoid, but you never know! They could be contacting those fragging Cons right now ad giving them the location to infiltrate the base."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"You only been with her half a day and your already attached to her? Maybe this girls got a special touch." Epps muttered. I faced him.

"Really? She's a 17 year old girl, don't pretend like you _don't _have kids."

"No one's too young to join the Decepticons." Ironhide commented and I glared at him.

"Am I the only one who seriously thinks this whole meeting is pointless? Brooke won't say jack squat, and I'm pretty sure Cade won't speak either." I protested.

"William Lennox may have a point," Optimus adds, "But even if they _aren't _conspiring, we can not simply let them go. There's too many risks."

"It's better than trying to convert him." I pointed out.

"He's right," Wheeljack said, "If I know any Decepticon, It's Cade. And he _won't _convert to the Autobots, I can assure you."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Than what do we do about this?"

The room fell silent, except for the low hum of Ironhide's cannons.

"Ironhide," I groaned, "Will you _please _turn those things off!"

_~ Brooke's POV~_

My eyes fluttered open to bright, red optics staring back at me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the room lighting to see Frenzy sitting right next to me, his optics brightening. I smiled, patting him on the top of his head and giggled when he purred and leaned into the touch. I sat up slowly and looked around. _Oh great, back with Ratchet again. _

In fact, the said bot was on a gigantic berth in the corner of the room. His optics dark and his body still, although occasionally he would vent air. Frenzy transformed back down into a phone and I safely tucked him away inside my pocket before getting off the berth and began carefully climbing down.

I snickered when Ratchet snorted, probably still unconscious. _Which reminds me...I DO owe him for sedating me. Now is the perfect time for revenge. _A devilish grin slid on to my face as I quickly walked out of the room. _If I remember from Lennox's very long tour correctly, the supply closet shouldn't be very far away._

I let Frenzy transform and we made our way silently to the supply closet. I'm assuming it's either really late or really early, because practically no one was in the hallways I was walking in.

We found our way there pretty quickly and I looked around for the right painting supplies. _Hmm, let's see...red...blue...silver..._My eyes widened and my smirk became so wide that my face hurt, as I beamed at the neon pink paint bucket. Frenzy gave a confused muttering sound and I giggled.

"This should teach Ratchet not to mess with me."

This time I walked through the human door that Lennox showed me, and peeked my head through to see Ratchet still in his sleeping state. I widened the door, and motioned for Frenzy to come in with the neon pink paint. We walked slowly across the room, careful to avoid spilling the pain and not making any noise. The more I came closer to Ratchet, the more a I could hear a low humming sound.

I then took the paint bucket and carefully climbed up Ratchet's berth, with Frenzy hanging on to my knee. Turns out, the humming sound was his spark. As soon as I was at the top of his body, I set the paint down and waited until Frenzy slid down my leg. I picked up a giant paintbrush and handed Frenzy the other.

"Are you ready to get painting?" I whispered to Frenzy, and he nodded happily. Carefully we began to paint, I tried my best to hide my giggles as I painted him.

It took a long time, and I've gotten more paint stains on my clothes than I could count, but finally, around 11:00 am, we finished. I carefully climbed my way back down with Frenzy.

"How do you suppose we wake him up?" I asked quietly, but then the human door swung open and Lennox stepped in. Along with the Autobot door where Optimus and Ironhide entered.

Ratchet's optics onlined and he sat up quickly. Everyone just stared at him and the room went silent. I tried my hardest to stifle my laugh but it only made my ribs hurt from the laughter and Lennox just shook his head, giving me an amused look. Optimus raised an optic ridge, and Ironhide just began barking out in laughter.

"What! What the frag is everyone laughing about?!" Ratchet said urgently.

"Let's just say...pink isn't your color Rach."Lennox added with a smirk.

Ratchet then looked down at himself, and I don't think I've ever heard anyone yell so loud in my life.

"Now's the best time to run, before the wrenches come out." Lennox whispered in my ear, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Too late." Ratchet growled, already holding two wrenches menacingly.

**Thanks 4 reading! Plrease review. Once again, sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Meeting at Midnight

**Sorry the last chapter was kinda short. This should make up for it, I hope.** **So...without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Meeting at Midnight

_To put our little prank on Ratchet in three words: Ratchet. was. PISSED. He chased Frenzy and I down three hallways and even in the training hangar. It didn't help that his angry footsteps shook the ground, making it even harder to run. Finally, we decided to hide in another supply closet._

I pulled Frenzy into the closet and turned off the lights. My breathing was heavy, and the only source of light was Frenzy's crimson optics that turned my arms a glowing red color. There was the same heavy footsteps again nearby, and I couldn't help my lips curling into a smirk. Running from Ratchet reminded me of just a few days ago, when I was running from the cops. That burning feeling in my lungs that I _craved _for, my heart beating so loud that I could feel it pump blood from my toes to my fingertips. I loved the excitement for being a _"wild child", or at least that's what Barricade called me._

All of this to me was a breath of fresh air, and this life fit my dauntless personality perfectly. That's why I loved Barricade and Frenzy so much, they lived the life of doing what they wanted, when they wanted without anyone telling them _what _to do. _Sometimes just being daring and wild just helps me forget about the pain in my past._

"I know you are around here," Ratchet's voice growled, thoroughly cutting me out of my thoughts.

I grasped Frenzy tighter, biting back that laughter that rose in my throat. My heart pounded against my chest, as we waited.

Finally, after three or so minutes, I hear Ratchet's footsteps move one, grumbling Cybertronian curse words on his way. I sighed of relief, letting Frenzy go to open the closet door, checking to make sure it was safe to escape. As soon as I was sure he wouldn't come back, I opened it wider and we both stepped out of the closet and into the hallway. I let out the hysterical laugh, grabbing my sides which felt a whole lot better. Frenzy muttered happily as I laughed until I felt my face heat up. As soon as the laughter died down, I took a deep breath to get my breathing on track again. I turned to Frenzy with a wide, wicked grin.

"That was fun." I said.

"F-Frenzy get c-c-call f-from Bar-r-icade." He says and my grin widened.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked excitedly.

"H-He h-has an e-e-escape plan." Frenzy muttered.

I nodded, "It's about time. I can't wait to get back on the road! Being around all these 'good citizens' is making me want to throw up."

"Brooke!" a familiar voice shouted from behind me, and I turned around to see Lennox, along with a dark skinned man, out of breath running up to me.

Once they reached me, Lennox put a hand on my shoulder, panting heavily, while the other man bent down a bit.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We...we've been looking...for you- Man, you guys pissed off Ratchet!...I'm...I'm out of breath here...Optimus, he...he had to calm him down."He said between pants.

I smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you got some nerve, goin' up against the Hatchet like that." The dark skinned man said.

I scoffed, "_Please. _Ratchet got what he deserved for sedating me, no one messes with me and gets away with it."

The man smiled, his teeth was perfectly white and gleaming. He stuck out his hand, "Now that's a girl I can get along with. Sup, my name is Epps."

"Brooke Reynolds." I said, shaking his hand.

Epps glanced at Frenzy who was beside me, "And I assume this little guy is your partner in crime?"

I actually laughed at that, "No...my partner is much _bigger."_

Epps raised an eyebrow, and Lennox just shot me a knowing look. My smirk widened and I rolled my eyes at both the looks on their faces.

"Well anyway, we came to get you for dinner." Lennox then said.

_Dinner? Huh, I thought it was somewhere early in the morning..._

I nodded, "Yeah okay."

They both smiled as we walked back down the hallway, to the cafeteria.

_~ Hours later ~_

After I took a shower, I was walking back to the Med Bay, when my back pocket buzzed. I stopped, and pulled Frenzy out, holding him to my ear.

"Yeah Cade?" I asked.

_"Meet me at the brigs." _He answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um...that wasn't apart of Lennox's tour. I'm not sure where the brigs is."

_"If you keep walking right from where you are right now, and turn left at the second to the last hallway, you should see a small door. It is a secret elevator shaft that goes all the way to the basement of this wretched base, and that is where the brigs is."_

I nodded, "Okay."

_"I've found the code to unlocking the doors, Frenzy will send it to you right after this call. I am the third cell on the right, understood?"_

I nodded again, "Understood."

_"Good. I'll see you in twenty minutes, then we can talk."_

With that, the line filled back up with static and I hung up. A second later, there was a bunch of numbers and letters, which I assumed was the code. _14R2XY95TL8WQ. _I memorized it quickly, before taking off in a run down the hallway. I turned left like Barricade instructed, then turned again on the second to the last hallway and walked down it, noticing there were no lights, so I used phone-version-Frenzy for light, until I saw the small elevator shaft.

"Frenzy, override the system." I whispered and let Frenzy transform and put him on the ground.

Frenzy went over, sticking in wires to a nearby outlet, and an electrifying zapping sound filled the air before the elevator shaft opened, and I put on my signature wicked grin as we slid into the shaft. I pressed the button labeled 'basement', and the shaft closed abruptly, heading down at a fast paste. My heart beat quickened, as we went down and down until we finally stopped, and the shaft opened up again.

_I couldn't see a damn thing. _It felt like I was just stumbling along in a world of darkness, luckily Frenzy was there, pulling on my arm as he guided as both out of the darkness. I heard him override another set of doors before they opened, leading us to a dimly-lit place, the air humid making it a bit harder to breathe. We walked down the long corridor in silence. _This base is bigger underground than I thought it would be._

Finally, we arrived at a _huge _set of doors, where a gigantic locking system hung at a height for the robots.

I grunted, turning to Frenzy, "Any ideas?"

Frenzy didn't say anything, he just hugged my waist tightly, I was about to say something, but then Frenzy's legs extended, growing longer and longer until we were near the locking system. I gave Frenzy a surprised look.

"I didn't know you could _do _that!" I whispered-shrieked.

Frenzy nodded, "F-Frenzy d-do it f-for s-s-sister and B-Barricade."

"Aww, thanks Frenz." I said before turning my attention back to the locking system, quickly punching in the code Cade told me.

There was a green light and a strange whirring clicking sound before the locked beeped, Frenzy brought me down as the doors slid open and the lights were much better. I walked inside, looking at the enormous cells. _What did Barricade say? ...Uh...Oh! That's right, he was the third cell on the right!_

"Come on Frenzy." I said, quickening my pace until we arrived at the third cell.

Barricade's gleaming red optics looked up and locked on us. He stood up immediately, he didn't look injured anymore but his black and white armor was still dented and dirty. His blue and red sirens cracked and _'To Punish and Enslave' _written on his arm was faded. _I always thought it was ironic Cade would chose a cop car, when we run from them on pretty much a daily bases. I'm sure they have some wanted signs on me or something by now. If anything, I'm surprised the fragging bots __didn't notice by now._

"Hey Cade," I said smiling, "Good to see you again."

"You as well," He answered looking me over, "Good, Ratchet fixed you. I half expected that you'd come here still with a bloody head because your so stubborn."

I glared playfully at the black and white bot, then rolled my eyes.

"So," I said, "Came up with a plan?"

He nodded, "The only way out of this brig is if I pledge my allegiance to the Autobots."

My glare hardened, and I clenched my jaw.

"So, as much as I'd rather rip my own processor out, I'll have to do it. Then, once they gain enough trust in us to let us off the base, we'll escape."

I groaned, "And how long will it take them to trust us?"

"More like trust _me. _It will take them a bit, but because I am your Guardian, they'll have to keep me around for you."

"If they hurt you, I'll build a giant fan and grind them all to_ pieces_." I gritted through my teeth.

Barricade chuckled, "I'm sure you would, but don't worry, I'll be fine. What I do need _you _to do is, get the Prime and the leader of N.E.S.T, William Lennox, to let me out of this blasted cell."

_Lennox? Optimus? Easy._

"Got it," I nodded, "But then what?"

Barricade matched me with an equally wicked grin, "Then the plan should play itself out."

**Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I just love Brooke's personality! Anyway, review please!**


	8. Painful Memories

**It's been a while hasn't it? I'm really, really sorry about the wait. I had lost my muse again, and when I do...it takes a while before I can type up another chapter again. Also, I am working on a collaboration fix with Vodid, it's called "Lost". It's in my favorites if you wanna read it...it's really good and we are so excited for you to read it :D!**

**Other than that, please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Painful Memories

After Barricade and I talked a little more, Frenzy and I started heading back down the dark corridors and all the way back to the small shaft. Frenzy overrides the system again before we start yo go up again, we reach the hallway we used and started walking back.

"I hope we can persuade the Prime, or else Cade's never getting out of there." I muttered, as we turned down another hallway.

_Bam! _I had walked right smack into a giant, metal leg. Red dots danced around the edges of my vision, and I had to blink, staring at the fluorescent pink leg until my vision cleared.

"What the-"

I was cut off by a growl, and in a flash, warm but metal hands wrapped around my torso, yanking me off the ground. I stared at the pink, and royally pissed off bot and once realization dawned in on me, my eyes widened. _Well, frag..._

Ratchet smirked, "Just my luck...Optimus ordered me to investigate strange noises from this hallway, and I run into _you. _"

I laughed nervously, "You aren't still mad about the new paint job, are you Ratch?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed into slits, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. _If I don't find a way out of this, I may not ever make it to convincing Optimus. _

"_NEW _PAINT JOB?!" Ratchet snarled, "I DID _NOT _APPRECIATE THIS! AND YOU WILL RESTORE ME TO MY ORIGINAL COLOR IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!"

Either I wanted a death wish or something, because I felt extremely bold at that moment.

I let a sly smirk slid over my lips, "Is that a threat Doc Bot?"

Ratchet growled, his grip tightening only in the slightest.

" YOU. WILL. RESTORE. ME. " He gritted though his teeth, probably taking him all his will force just to _not_ crush me right now. _Something about the Prime's 'no harming humans' rule._

I took _full _advantage over it. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"YES!" He growled out, still seething with rage.

"M-Medic, l-l-let sis-ster g-g-go!" Frenzy muttered from the ground.

We both looked down at the angry expression on the small bot's face.

"Don't worry about it Frenz," I said waving my hand dismissively, "I'll be alright. Why don't you get some recharge?"

Frenzy shook his head stubbornly, "N-No! N-N-Not until s-s-sister is s-safe from m-medic!"

_Barricade's right. My stubbornness has rubbed off on him. Pssh, oh well._

I shook my head, "It's okay, he can't hurt me anyways. His petty Leader made a rule," I eyed Ratchet, "Right Doc Bot?"

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped, but other than that he was _a lot _calmer.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, fine; I'll re-paint you. Geez, such a drama queen. Can't you take a harmless prank?"

He glared daggers at me, "No. I cannot."

I rolled my eyes again, as Ratchet turned and started walking back into the Med Bay again, with me still in his palm, grumbling all the way there.

After re-painting Ratchet's _precious _paint job, I tiredly walked over to my berth and snuggled into sterile covers again. _I was __exhausted. Being in the base is exhausting, I've never been so tired in my life. I'm usually energized; since, you know...always running from the cops and stuff. _I let my lips curl into a small smile at the thought. Hopefully, I'll get back to that life again. This base was driving me absolutely insane.

_~ The Next Day~_

"Brooke...Brooke, wake up." A soft voice said.

I groaned, turning to the other side of the berth, away from the voice that was pushing me out of my sleep.

"Brooke." The voice said, a little more firm.

I groaned again in annoyance, now fully awake, but refusing to open my eyes.

"Come on...I _know_ you're not a heavy sleeper." _The voice was familiar._

All I did was groan again.

"Alright, that's it..." The voice trailed off, and I was about to open my eyes and say something, before I felt two warm hands slid under my back and lift me off the berth.

My eyes snapped wide open, in urgency but only relaxed a little when it was only Lennox. He had a soft smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." He teased.

"Put me down, Lennox." I grumbled, my voice still heavily laced with sleep.

Lennox looked thoughtful for a moment, before finally deciding on putting me down. I rocked on my feet slightly, still sleepy before I finally found my balance. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"What do you want?" I said, followed by another long yawn.

Lennox smile widened, "Nothing, I just thought you'd want some breakfast."

Once I was fully awake, I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you so nice to me? Do you even know what I am?"

"Let me guess...are you a _girl?_" Lennox smirked, raising his eyebrow.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Oh please. Don't tell me you idiots didn't sneak into my files and find out what I do, what I _am."_

Lennox sighed, the smirk fading, "Of course we did. You're Brooke Annemarie Reynolds, age seventeen. You have a criminal record for shoplifting, bank robberies, theft, and vandalization. You are wanted in three different counties, and your technically an orphan without a validated guardian or caretaker."

I winced at the last part of the sentence. _They knew too much. I'm still only seventeen, if they decided to split Cade and I up...I could be sent to an orphanage or something. _I clenched my jaw, glaring down at the ground, wondering if I should just run away again. _After all, it's what I did best. Every time a painful problem came up, I ran from it. I ran someplace else hiding the hurt and angered feelings by being reckless and wild. At least then, I could forget about all the pain if I was running, if I was sneaking or stealing, or vandalizing. I could forget all the things I lost that was dear to me, that every time I think about it sends a painful lurch to my chest. _

_My father, I didn't even know. My mother was gone; dead. I guess I bonded with Barricade so quickly was because I knew, behind that tough and un-caring facade he puts up, he was still secretly hurting on the inside. That night, in the __field when Barricade finally accepted me as his charge, he told me something. Something so personal, that I even knew before he told me that I wouldn't tell another soul. We both lost things...people, we could never get back. And we were hurting from it. The only thing that kept whatever sanity I had left in me was Cade. He was the only one I trust left in this world, him and Frenzy. The three of us, the outcasts with painful_ pasts. _At least with them, I never felt like I was alone in the world. Left behind._

I blinked back the warm tears that were filling behind my eyes, blurring my vision slightly and threatening to run down my cheeks. My chest hurt and I bit my lip to keep the screams and sobs from bubbling up my throat. _No...I can't cry in front of him! Not him, I need to be strong...bold, wild, fierce! _But the warm tears blurred my vision even further and the aching pain in my chest only depend. The walls I carefully constructed from the time I was a little, weak girl crying my eyes out in front of a badly injured robot, to now were cracking.

I blamed _all _of the fragging Autobots for this! _This is there fault! All the painful memories were spiraling back down, and I could feel another anxiety attack coming on! I've only been here for what- three and a half days, and I'm already falling apart again? I'm weak! No matter how hard I try to be fierce and reckless, and wild...I'm still weak! I'm still hurting, and I feel so alone! I need Barricade right now, I need the comforting rumble of his engine again! I needed to know he was here and would protect me from the nightmares that left me screaming in my sleep. From the pain of the past. I needed him here, so much! I'm still weak! I NEED him! I'm so, so very weak!_

There was nothing I could do to stop the tears falling from my eyes, and quickly rolling down my cheeks. _I needed Cade so badly right now._

"Brooke..." Lennox voice said softly.

"I...I can't stay here anymore." I gritted through my strained voice, balling my fist tightly, my nails digging into my palms.

"What do you mean?" He asked still softly.

Finally, I looked up, not even caring that my face was streaked with tears. "I'm saying I can't do_ this! _It's wrong, all wrong! You can't make me stay here anymore! You can't control me! No one controls me! I don't have to stay here, I wan't out! It's too claustrophobic! I wan't out! Let me be with Cade, he's the only one that can help me!"

Lennox took a step forward, "Help with what? You can trust us...tell me what's the matter-"

"No! _Never!" _I hissed.

Lennox's eyes widened, before he blinked.

"You may have read my files, but you don't know a _damn _thing about me! Stop trying to act like you know what's best for me! You _don't! I _know what's best for me, and it most certainly isn't being here with my guardian locked up like a caged animal! You said you believed me, you believe he won't hurt anyone! We have nothing to do with this! Isn't it bad enough that you're keeping me away from him?! Isn't it?!" I was now shouting now, the tears running free.

Lennox was quiet.

"You don't get it Lennox! You never will! There's a reason why I bond with Barricade, and there's a reason why he bonds with me! I'm not some hopeless, crazy girl that only became his guard because I wanted to leave him old life behind! We both had crappy stuff that happened to us! We both have been left behind to deal with the pain of it all! I need him just as much as he needs me! How _dare _you fragging Autobots try to keep us apart!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my chest shaking between anger and pain.

He was still quiet, gazing at me solemly. I hated the way he looked at me! _I hated him and every last fragging Autobot on this base! Curse them all for bringing this crazy emotions back into my already messed up life!_ I needed to leave, be free. The plan will take too long. I'd kill myself before Optimus would completely trust Barricade again! I needed to escape, now! I wasn't kidding around when I said this base drives my crazy! It does!

And without another thought, I turned from Lennox and ran. Ran as fast as my legs could take me, not even looking back when He started to call my name. My heart raced in my chest, and the gleeful energy that came from running seeped into me, causing me to only run faster. This was how I felt with everything, and it won't change.

I'm a runaway, and that's simply how I liked it.

**Now you're getting to learn a little more about Brooke. Sorry if it's so sad though. Anyone wondering what Cade told her that was so secretive? Sorry, about being SO LATE, but I hoped you liked it! :).**


	9. Closure

**I'll give you guys another chapter to repay for my long absence. Plus, I got my muse back and so I feel like another one should be written up. :).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Closure

I ran out of the Med Bay, not once looking back. Way too many emotions were swirling around me and there was _no _way I'll calm down until I'm with Barricade. _Okay, I'll admit...I was a little hard on Lennox. He was really only trying to help. But the whole 'no validated caretaker' thing just brung back so many terrible memories I've been trying to hide. I just...I couldn't take it! There's only a few times when I get emotional like that in my life...when I think about my past...or when someone's threatens the ones I love. And one of those loved ones is being locked up. Away from me. I can't do this without him! I need to find him._

I stopped my aimless running and panted heavily. _Boy was that a run. I really wished I had Frenzy with me. I told him to go recharge, he went off somewhere..._I began to look around. A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of giant, metal footsteps and my heart probably skipped a beat when black, metal hands wrapped around my waist once again and hoisted me into the air. _Sometimes it sucks being this small. There's no way in pit I can fight back...especially not against the walking arsenal._

Ironhide's bright blue optics narrowed, "Explain yourself femme."

I didn't even have the strength to fight and kick, the only thing I could think of was to cry. And it was hard enough trying to wipe and sniffle back the tears once they started running freely.

"Just let me see him," I whimpered, my voice barely above a whisper, "Please...let me see him."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"I need him...I'm hurting, I need his comfort." I tried to explain, but my words were starting to choke in my throat.

_~ Lennox's POV~_

"...How _dare _you fragging Autobots try to keep us apart!" She screamed, more tears running down her face.

I was shocked speechless. It really did kill me inside to see this girl hurting..._she was only seventeen for crying out loud! She didn't deserve whatever she was going through. And what was that about Cade telling her something? _I never got to ask her, because as soon as she screamed those last words to me, she turn around and ran.

I reached out in an effort to grab her, "Brooke! Wait, don't run!"

She was fast, and in a flash, she was gone. I sighed, shaking my head as I massaged my temples.

"Major Lennox, what is the matter? I heard shouting." Ratchet asked, walking up to me.

I sighed deeply, "I don't know...one minute I was trying to wake her up...next moment she's screaming at me about not knowing her and that she needs Barricade right now. I'm not sure...I just want to help her, but I'm not sure if she'll let me in."

Ratchet shook his helm, "Human femmes, always emotional. Especially in their teenage years. She'll get over it."

"No Ratchet, you're wrong," I said defensively, "She didn't explode on me just because she's a hormonal teenager, she...she has really bad problems. It could explain the anxiety attacks...but she's...she really feels that cade is the only one that cares about her, and wants to help her. _I _really want to help her, but I don't..." I sighed, "She ran off. You think she might be going to see Cade?"

"No, we figured last night she broke into the brigs somehow and found him. We've moved him somewhere else this morning..."

Lennox internally cursed, "Well, then this is _not_ going to be a pleasant morning."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Whatever happened in her past that's got her so worked up...she says Cade's the only thing that calms her. She _needs _him as much as he _needs _her." I explained.

Ratchet just vented, "Humans are so complicated."

_~ Brooke's POV ~_

"Why do you seek decepticon comfort?" He asked, his optics still narrowed at me.

I couldn't stop the grimace that came to my face._ The last thing I want to do is explain my problems to this __thick-headed tin can of a robot. Can't he just leave me alone?! _Instead, I just settled for glaring at him.

"You're not helping your case femme." He grumbled.

"I need him, he's the only one that I care about! I need him more than you'll ever know, you stupid Autobot! I _need _him!" I yelled at him, before bringing my hands up to my face and wiping away the fresh tears falling from my eyes.

"Are...are you're optics leaking?" He asked quietly, gazing at me with soft curiosity.

I actually laughed at that, a hysterical one though. Once I caught my breath again, I looked up at him and sniffled. "Are you asking if I'm crying?"

Ironhide's optics dimmed for a minute, and I assumed he was looking up what it meant. Barricade did it sometimes. Once his optics brightened and he looked at me, his whole face changed from annoyed to completely confused.

"What?" I asked, annoyed with the look his was giving me.

"Your internet says that when you humans 'cry', it is due to emotional distress...I'm not sure how to deal with this." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think I want to deal with it either?"

He shrugged, "Then why do you want to see him?"

I bit my lip, "Because...he usually helps me when I'm...'emotionally distressed'."

"Barricade? He...he actually does that?" He asked, his optic ridges rising in surprise.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why is it so hard for you fragging 'bots to believe he really cares about me?"

Ironhide shook his helm, "Trust me femme, I've known him for centuries and centuries. He's a cold, ruthless, killer. Trained and ranked on of the top in the Decepticons, it's hard to picture him dealing with your mess of emotions with his harshness and attitude."

I scoffed, "That was the old Cade."

"Maybe he's not a Con anymore, but he hasn't changed one bit to me. He still steals, and now he's got you doing it." He pointed out.

_He had a point there. But it wasn't like I was going to tell him that._

I folded my arms across my chest, averting my gaze from him. "It doesn't matter, I like that stuff. And I'm never changing."

"Oh really? I think a good old-fashion beat down would say otherwise." He replied gruffly.

I glared up at him again, "You're very violent."

A small, smug smirk was on the edges of his faceplate. "I agree with that statement."

"You're also arrogant, and annoying, and impatient." I added.

His smirk vanished, and an irritated scowl took over. I smiled a little.

"My apologies," He said, his other hand transforming into one of the enormous cannons, and aimed it at me, "I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you just verbalize?"

My small smile turned into a smirk, "You're the one with advanced hearing, you heard what I said."

"Seems you have a little smart mouth, femme." He said, the cannons inching closer and closer.

I laughed. A real, genuine laugh. _Who knew this fragging brute could be so hilarious? _Once I stopped laughing, I sighed. Suddenly, I didn't feel so crappy anymore. It was like all the feelings of hurt and pain melted away when I laughed. _When was the last time I even laughed genuinely anyways?_

"Why are you laughing? I'm threatening to off line you." Ironhide said, annoyance evident in his voice.

I shook my head, still chuckling, "You're hilarious."

"What?" He said, pulling his cannons back a little.

"You're also short-tempered." I said, finally the laughter died down.

Ironhide just shook his helm, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Very much." I said, with a sly smile.

After a few minutes, I was surprised when he bent down and placed me back on the ground. I didn't feel the urge to run anymore, which was kind of weird...for me.

"Brooke!" A familiar voice called, and I turned in the direction of the voice.

_It was Lennox. _

Immediate regret filled inside me, for screaming at him. All he really did was try to help me. _I don't need his help, or any of these fragging bot's help. _Something inside me thought, and I grimaced.

"Brooke," he said coming closer, but careful enough to stay a few steps back. "Look, I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't...I didn't think you'd react like that. I'm sorry if you think I'm bothering you, but you'r just a seventeen year old girl. And as a father, I see you as a child that needs guidance. So please...will you let help you? You can trust me, if not anyone else...can you trust me?"

I was shocked speechless, my eyes widened at him. I really thought this was going to play out a _whole _other way. I thought about his words, and the sincere look on Lennox's face. _Do I really want to let these guys in? What about what Barricade said about not telling them anything? And plus, why would I want some fragging Autobots and Autobot-supporters to know my personal life, and all the slag that's happened to me? _I bit my lip.

"Well..." Lennox trailed off.

I sighed, "Sorry Lennox, but that's just not happening. I apologize for going off on you, but that's it. I really don't want anyone's help."

"Are you sure?" Lennox asked softly.

I averted my gaze to the ground, and nodded slowly.

Lennox sighed, "Well, if you ever change your mind...you always have me to talk to Brooke. Just remember, not everyone here is your enemy."

I felt my hands ball into fists. _I won't be changing my mind anytime soon._

**Just another filler chapter, but I felt like it should be written. Hope you liked, please leave a review!**


End file.
